


Lifetime

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny reflects back on her romance with Vastra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifetime

After a night of running through the dank streets of London following some criminal or other, Jenny enjoyed climbing into a warm bed and relaxing. It helped that quite often her Mistress joined her, adding the soothing feel of her scaly skin against Jenny’s flesh. Every night, propriety was thrown out the window and the two women lay in bed together, pressed so close together not even air could come between them. 

She savored these moments, the still and the quiet, the moments when they could be close and alone, nothing to interrupt. 

The sparing matches in the basement, however, were her favorite moments. The leather catsuits, her sweat soaked skin and the dance she was so familiar with. It was the first time she’d disarmed the beautiful lizard that they’d shared their first kiss. The euphoria of winning coursing through her body caused the desire she’d pushed into a corner of her mind to rise. Afterwards, she’d been scared. Scared Vastra would reject her, ask her to leave, hurt her. She hadn’t though. All she did was kiss her again then ask for a rematch.

A few months later, after a night of running and fighting, Jenny was injured. Some thug had stabbed her in the thigh trying to get away. She thought the pain alone would kill her. She barely remembered the journey home but she could remember the safe feeling surrounding her and the strong arms carrying her. She awoke the next day to find Vastra sitting by her bed, exhausted and dirty, watching her intently. That was the day they confessed their love.

A year later, the Doctor had been to visit, bringing them on one of his predictably crazy adventures. They’d solved the case, caught the bad guy and righted the wrongs. He waved them off before disappearing in his blue box. The returned home and enjoyed a cup of tea by the fire. Finally, Vastra had told her how she’d met the Doctor and what happened when she awoke. She looked afraid when she told Jenny of her rage and the murders she’d committed. That was the night Jenny began to share Vastra’s bed. 

It was a quiet afternoon in the library when Vastra proposed to Jenny. They’d both seemingly been absorbed in their respective books, enjoying the warm air and their proximity. In the comfortable silence they’d turned pages and occasionally reached out to the other. Jenny can remember like it was yesterday. “Would you like to get married?” She remembers replying with 

“What, to you?” in complete surprise. Vastra had made some snappy comment and walked off. Jenny found her sulking in the study a few minutes later. 

“I want to be with you, married or not” she’d said, trying to close the gap. 

“Don’t humans want to get married?” Vastra had asked. Jenny reminded her she was a lizard woman in a homosexual relationship with her maid. It was doubtful they’d ever get married. However, that was the day they’d gotten engaged as well as consummate their love. 

The Doctor married them in the TARDIS. Where else were they going to go for a wedding? It was a beautiful ceremony with many people they’d never met from all corners of time and space. Best of all, Strax only declared war six times. Jenny and Vastra danced together all night. Jenny couldn’t remember a time she’d been as happy as she was in that moment. That was the day they got  
married.

Now Jenny lies in bed, being held close by Vastra and she knows she wouldn’t change a second of their time together. It led to this. She savors every moment and knows that Vastra is doing the same.


End file.
